Complejo de dios
by PhantomRaven11
Summary: Nunca he parado de correr desde aquel día, no quiero dejar de hacerlo porque eso significaría recordar y lo único que quiero es olvidar. Siento la adrenalina en todo mi cuerpo y puedo sonreír de forma verdadera. Mientras comento algún defecto de otra especie, me olvido de los míos y mientras todo el mundo está pendiente de mi puedo sentir que el universo me da otra oportunidad.


Cuando eres el Doctor, cuando realmente tienes la promesa de serlo no siempre es fácil. Sería muy sencillo no acatar las leyes del tiempo, sino mis propias reglas, pero hice la promesa por un motivo y debo mantenerla bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Soy un señor del tiempo y diciendo "señor" debería significar que tengo un absoluto control del tiempo pero eso siempre ha sido una ilusión. El tiempo nos domina a todos y nosotros obedecemos porque no tenemos más remedio, es lo que toca. Mi pueblo dispuso que sólo debíamos observar los acontecimientos que ocurrieran, nunca intervenir. Era una regla aburrida pero ellos la consideraban necesaria puesto que nuestros sentimientos no debían intervenir en la historia. Todo debía ser tal y como sucedía, no teníamos derecho a cambiarlo y más una raza con nosotros con numerosas regeneraciones. Una multitud de vidas con la posibilidad de hacer mucho más por otras especies que cualquiera, pero yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con esa regla.

Quería poder infiltrarme con otras especies, ayudarlas si era necesario. Quería ver todo el amplio universo porque ofrecía infinitas posibilidades. Nací en Gallifrey pero no quería morir allí, lo supe desde muy joven y eso que en comparación con la edad humana, para un niño de Gallifrey ser joven era ser muy viejo en su forma de medir las etapas de la vida. Nunca me consideré especial por ello, pero los demás siempre me consideraron diferente. Creo que fue por lo que me acerqué a Koschei en un principio, él también era un marginado en nuestra sociedad y más cuando empezaban a correr rumores de su locura después de nuestra iniciación, aunque eso no me importaba. Consideré que eran meros rumores y no había que hacerles caso.

Me equivocaba, aunque entonces yo sólo era un niño que había encontrado un amigo que no me juzgaba y que pasaba por alto cuando Koschei tenía un comportamiento extraño, queriendo hacer como que nunca había pasado nada. Hice mal, hice muy mal ya desde entonces.

 _"Algunos dicen que allí empezó todo, cuando era un niño es cuando el Amo vio la eternidad. Como novicio, se lo llevaron para iniciarle, estuvo en frente de la Cisma desenfrenada, es una grieta en el tejido de la realidad a través de la cual puede verse todo el vórtice. Te dejan allí a los ocho años mirando el poder brutal del tiempo y el espacio siendo un niño. A algunos nos inspiran, otros huyen y otros se vuelven locos."_

Al huir de Gallifrey no fue con él. Pensé que ya no tenía que seguir ninguna regla más, que viajar por las estrellas sería maravilloso. Era demasiado joven como para pensar en consecuencias y estaba demasiado lejos de casa como para querer seguir tal y como me habían criado.

Mi primer viaje fue un desastre. Acabé en un planeta que parecía haberse quedado en la edad de hielo, sus habitantes vivían en pasadizos subterráneos por no poder aguantar tan bajas temperaturas en el exterior y no se me ocurrió mejor cosa que viajar en el tiempo ajustando los parámetros para que fuera allí mismo sino tiempo antes. Quería evitar que tuvieran que vivir así, quería que pudieran salir a la superficie y vivir en paz pero alterando la naturaleza, alterando las condiciones de vida sólo conseguí empeorar las cosas. Cuando regresé al presente del que me había ido, ni siquiera había rastro de vida, todo se había consumido. Al parecer, queriendo darles libertad, les quité las provisiones, los alimentos.

No se podía luchar contra el tiempo mismo y a pesar de que no podía soportarlo, tenía muy claro que si hacía lo mismo, sólo iría a peor. Eché mucho de menos mi hogar, la protección con la que había vivido hasta ahora. Entendí que era muy fácil culpar a otros de lo que nos parecía injusto. Los señores del tiempo únicamente habían evitado esto, habían evitado que sucediera alguna desgracia porque nuestro juicio no se podía nublar. Yo creía que querían ser dioses, sólo observando, quedándose quietos cuando podían ayudar con todo el poder que poseíamos pero no. En realidad, ayudábamos más si nos manteníamos al margen. Entonces, ¿de qué nos servía tanto poder? ¿De qué nos servían tantas regeneraciones? ¿Habría alguna manera de ayudar realmente sin que tuviera morir alguien?

Quizás estaba siendo muy iluso al pensar así, pero debíamos servir para algo, debía servir para algo. Tenía que probar que yo tenía razón, que no teníamos que mantenernos toda la eternidad al margen, que podíamos viajar a otros planetas como las demás especies.

 _"Era precioso. Solían llamarlo el mundo brillante de los siete sistemas y del continente de los empeños salvajes en las montañas de la quietud y la soledad. Allí se erguía la ciudadela de los señores del tiempo. La más antigua y poderosa especie en el universo, mirando hacia las galaxias abajo, juraron no intervenir jamás, sólo observar. A los niños de Gallifrey los apartaban de sus familias a los ocho años para entrar en la Academia."_

Fue cuando empecé a viajar únicamente por diversión y ayudaba con pequeñas cosas, no me implicaba en cosas grandes. Tenía miedo. Cada vez que viajaba, que estaba dentro la TARDIS sentía como si el tiempo me pisase los talones, como si fuera mi compañero constante, vigilando cada paso que daba y cada vez que cerraba los ojos sentía el próximo planeta, el más cercano del que me encontraba. Cuando aterricé en la tierra con mi nieta Susan, la sentía girar a cada instante y no me importaba, la sentía viva. Cada habitante de ese planeta desprendía vida, aunque demasiados estresados en su día a día para mi pero creo que hasta copié algunas de sus costumbres sin querer por pasar más tiempo allí que en cualquier otro planeta. Cada vez que me regeneraba era más nervioso, más impulsivo, más humano.

Y me gustaba. Me gustaba sentirme parte de algo, aunque no sé en qué momento pasaron a ser mi especie favorita y autoproclamarme como su protector. Me hacía sentirme alguien. En Gallifrey era uno más, aquí siempre se emocionaban por todo lo que hacía. Para mi era algo simple, divertido, para ellos lo era todo, así que después de la despedida de Susan fui tomando a companions y llevándoles a viajar conmigo, enseñándoles el universo, dándoles una visión de la vida mucho más compleja que la que tendrían en toda su vida si se quedaban a vivir en la tierra de forma aburrida.

Claro que no todo era bueno. Hubo muertes, decisiones equivocadas, traiciones... pero si hacía una balanza de todo hasta ahora, era mucho más feliz fuera de Gallifrey que dentro. No siempre me hacían caso, claro. A veces cometieron los mismos errores que yo y les di más oportunidades porque yo también las recibí. Era un señor del tiempo viajando por las estrellas y mi nombre todavía no figuraba en ningún registro, a nadie le sonaba mi rostro o mi nombre aunque yo deseaba que me conocieran.

Debí haber entendido que mis deseos siempre tienen consecuencias. Si, me conocieron, pero no como yo quería sino como el hombre que cometió un crimen que silenció el universo.

 _"Debiste haberte sentido como un dios."_

Nunca más.

 _"Señores del tiempo de Gallifrey, daleks de Skaro, demasiado tiempo he retenido mi mano."_

Nunca más.

La guerra del tiempo acabó ese día.

 _"Entonces ese es tu castigo. Si haces esto, si los matas a todos, esa es la consecuencia. Tú vives. ¿Cuántos niños hay en Gallifrey ahora mismo? Un día los contarás. Una noche terrible. ¿Quieres ver en qué te convertirá eso?"_

No deseaba sobrevivir a eso. Había matado a la especie más poderosa de la galaxia y a su peor enemigo. Todos los gritos, los llantos, el fuego, toda la gente corriendo, todos los disparos... creía haber visto y respirado muerte pero no tenía ni idea. No había probado ni siquiera una pizca en mi primer viaje, eso había sido una chiquillada comparado con esto. Era un traidor, un paria, se había quedado completamente solo, justo de lo que había estado huyendo toda mi vida.

No supe el tiempo que pasé ahí, solo, observando las consecuencias de mis actos. No sabía si era mejor haber dejado que la guerra siguiese, que todo el sufrimiento aumentase... ya no sabía lo que era correcto o incorrecto. Era demasiada responsabilidad pero era mía. Deseaba cualquier otro tipo de castigo, cualquiera, que no fuera vivir con esa culpa eternamente.

¿Por qué había tenido que ser yo quien hiciera eso y no otro? ¿Por qué siempre era yo quien tenía que enfrentarme a las decisiones difíciles y actuar? No quiero tal responsabilidad, quiero volver atrás, quiero decirme a mi mismo que no me aleje nunca de Gallifrey, quiero seguir culpando a otros de todo. Esto no es madurar, es una culpa tremenda.

 _"Esto es lo que pasa cuando viajas demasiado tiempo solo."_

No creía poderme perdonar algún día por eso, de hecho me atormentaba cada noche, aparecía en mis pesadillas. Quería parar los gritos pero resonaban en mi cabeza como un bucle. Suerte que no tenía que dormir como los humanos, sino me habría vuelto loco.

 _"Tú eres el destructor de mundos."_

Después de eso si que viajé solo hasta que empecé a tener companions de nuevo, companions que me ayudaban a aligerar mi carga, pero al final todas me dejaron. Una atrapada en un mundo paralelo, otra tuve que hacerle olvidarme por salvarla, otros en otro tiempo por los ángeles llorosos... pero al final siempre me dejaban, siempre me quedaba solo. El castigo nunca pararía.


End file.
